Love's Me Love's Me Not Rewrite
by marchbaby23
Summary: My version of the episode Love's me, Love's me not. Nicky/Payson Oneshot


**Last Night was the Episode **_**Loves Me, Loves Me Not**_**, and I have to say I was a little disappointed. I really wanted to see some Nicky/Payson action but now he's leaving? Why are they making him leave anyway? I just hope and pray that they bring him back for Payson and him to get together. I'm writing a story about how I think the episode should have went.**

**Payson POV**

This morning my mom was dropping off cookies at the Rock for the first ever Valentines party. Why didn't they have parties when I was there? I sat there in the car listening to _Into Your Arms _by the Maine_. _I really love this band. And it's true. I am falling in love but I'm falling apart at the same time. I'm falling in love with Nicky but I'm falling apart without gymnastics. I couldn't take sitting in the car and I walked into the Rock to see something that I never wanted to see. Nicky was laying on top of Kaylie with their faces only inches apart. I looked over and gasped as Nicky and Kaylie turned to face me, I didn't hear what they had to say because I ran away with tears caressing my cheeks. I sat in the car and started crying. How could he do this to me?

**Nicky POV**

I walked into the gym early to see Kaylie there practicing. I promised Kaylie that I'll help her with gaining more strength in order to become closer friends as part of our "truce". I walked over to the beams and placed my bag down.

"Good Morning." Kaylie smiled.

"Morning, ready to start?"

"What's first coach?" Kaylie laughed.

"OK what you have to do is jump off those crates with as much force as possible."

"Like this?" Kaylie jumped onto the crate and leaped off the crate.

"You need to bend your knees more and use more power."

After a while of working on that I laid myself on top of Kaylie and told her to push myself up. Her breath caught as she noticed how close we were. I would have felt sparks if I wasn't so in love with Payson. She is all I have thought about since California and the kiss played never ending in my head. I heard a door open and looked up to see the worst sight before me. I turned to see Payson standing beside the doors with tears in her eyes and she ran outside.

"Payson!" I screamed running after her.

"Nicky! We aren't done. What about my training?"

"I have to go."

I ran outside to see Payson sitting in her car.

"Payson can we talk?"

"Talk about what Nicky? The fact that you kissed me then move on to Kaylie. I have nothing to say to you."

I looked into her eyes to see tears forming in the rims of her eyes. Her cheeks are stained with tears but to me she never looked so beautiful.

"Let me explain. I don't like Kaylie."

"Really because that's what Carter said about Lauren when he cheated on Kaylie?"

"I'm telling the truth."

"How can I believe you when I saw that Nicky? That picture is going to be forever burned into my mind and I can't do that to myself. I can't like you when you like her. I'm sorry."

"What are you saying?"

"Good bye Nicky."

"Payson!"

"Is everything okay here?" asked Mrs. Keeler.

"Everything's fine. Bye Nicky." She fake smiled as she buckled up.

"Bye Pay." I whispered as s the love of my life drove away.

**Payson POV**

"Bye Pay" he whispered as we drove away. This is killing me. I love him but I can't let him break my heart. I just can't.

"Are you okay Pay?"

"I'm fine." I said showing a fake smile as I looked out the window.

"Or I will be." I whispered.

**Nicky POV**

I got home later that night and replayed what went on that day. Watching Payson leave taking my heart and Kaylie telling me that she likes me.

_Flashback_

"_She's gone." I said to Kaylie as I walked back into the gym._

"_Maybe it's for the best."_

'"_How can it be when my heart is breaking."_

"_You'll find someone else."_

"_Like who?"_

"_Like me. Nicky, I like you."_

"_Kaylie…"_

"_We've been having moments lately and I never felt butterflies since Carter and I have them with you."_

"_I can't Kaylie, I'm sorry but I'm in love with Payson."_

"_In love?"_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_It's fine. Friends?"_

"_Friends."_

I sat there on my bed looking at the ceiling closely me eyes and thinking. Thinking about Payson and her laugh that makes me melt inside. I was interrupted from my thoughts when my cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Nicholas Russo?"

"Yes."

" I would like for you to consider the opportunity to practice at the Denver International Gym. It would be an honor to have you join our team if you decide to go."

"Um… I'll have to think about that. When would I leave if I decide to join you."

"Friday morning at 8. We will send a car to the rock so you can say your good-byes and get to talk with your past coach to see what your training will be like."

"Ok, when do you need your answer?"

"Friday night the latest."

"Thanks. I'll call you back with the answer when I made my decision."

"I hope and encourage you to join us and I can't wait to hear back from you Mr. Russo. Have a great night."

"You too, bye."

I looked at my phone in shock. I could move away from the drama of the Rock and go to Denver but that means I would have to leave Payson behind.

"Ahhh!"

**Payson POV**

Friday night and I was having my friends sleepover for Valentines day. I was picking out nail polishes when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Payson it's me."

"Nicky?"

"I know you don't want to talk to me and all but I need advice fellow gymnast to fellow gymnast."

"I'm not a gymnast anymore."

"Yes but you are the only one who understands my problem."

"OK lay it on me."

"I got offered to go to Denver to train."

"Nicky that's great!"

"Yea it is but it means I would have to move and leave tomorrow morning at 8."

"That early?" I asked with tears forming. _He can't move away. I love him._

"Yea and I don't know if I should go or not."

"What do you mean?"

"It's a great opportunity but I will miss too many people." _Tell him to stay! Tell him you love him!_

"I think you should go. It would be good for your career and everyone will understand." _What are you doing?_

" Are you sure."

"Go."

"Ok thanks and Pay…"

"Yes?"

"I'll miss you the most."

'I'll miss you too."

"Bye."

"Bye Nicky." I whispered as I hung up. _He's leaving._

_*2 hours later*_

"Hey Payson."

"Hey Kaylie, Em, Lauren."

We sat there and painted our nails and laughed a like old times as I introduced them to my new friend from school.

"So did you hear Nicky is leaving?"

"What!" screamed Lauren.

"Sasha told me an hour ago. He's going to Denver."

"I know." I whispered. Oh great, the pain is back in my heart.

"What do you mean you know?"

"He called me asking me if I should go and I told him he should."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because it's a great opportunity for him."

"But you love him." screamed Emily.

"He doesn't love me and if you love someone enough you have to let them go."

"He loves you." whispered Kaylie.

"What?"

"He turned me down because he is in love with you. He told me that before he left."

"Oh god. And I told him to go!"

"I'm sorry Payson."

"It's fine. I got to go to the bathroom."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

I walked into the bathroom and locked the door. I slid down the door and hugged my knees and started crying. _What did I just do?_

_*the next day*_

"_Wake up!" screamed Kaylie._

"_What?"_

"_Go get your man."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You've been moaning his name in your sleep go get him."_

"_Thanks Kaylie."_

"_What are best friends for?" I hugged Kaylie who ran into the car to drive me to the Rock._

"_I'll be back at the house covering for you, call if you need a ride."_

"_Thanks." I ran to the gym to see Nicky standing in the center of the floor packing up all his things._

"_Nicky!" I screamed and Nicky turned to me with a confused look on his face. I ran over to him (the best I could do in a back brace) and jumped on him. Thankfully he caught me._

"_Don't go." I whispered looking into his eyes._

"_But you said…"_

"_Forget what I said I take it back. You can't leave."_

"_And why not?"_

"_Because." I gulped. _

"_Because why?" he whispered moving his face closer to mine._

"_Because."_

"_Because why Pay? I need a reason not to leave."_

"_Because I love you." I whispered._

"_What Pay I can't hear you." he teased._

"_I love you!" I screamed. I was cut off by Nicky's lips on mine for the second time. I leaned into the kiss and never felt anything like it before. The kiss was needy and passionate and our lips moved together and I never wanted to stop. After what seemed like hours we broke the kiss and I leaned my forehead against his._

"_I love you." I whispered._

"_I love you too, always have, always will." My heart jumped as he said these words._

"_I guess that means you're staying?"_

"_Well I can't leave now."_

"_And why is that" I giggled playing with his hair._

"_Well I can't leave my girlfriend here when I go to Denver so I guess I'll have to stay."_

"_You better boyfriend." I smiled. Nicky dropped me to the ground as he grabbed my hand. We walked outside to see the Coach of Denver walk out of his car._

"_Ready to go."_

"_I can't go." Nicky smiled._

"_Why is that?"_

"_I can't leave my girlfriend here when I am terribly in love with her." Nicky looked down at me while I blushed._

"_I guess you can't then."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_It's fine. You got a good guy here, don't let him go."_

"_I won't." I promised._

"_Good-bye Nicky Russo and Payson Keeler. Good Luck" He said as he got in the car and drove away._

"_So you're 'terribly' in love with me?"_

"_Head over heels in love with you Payson Keeler." Nicky smiled._

"_Well that's good because I love you too Nicky Russo."_

_I leaned in for another kiss and I knew that everything was going to be ok. I might not be the gymnast but I have the best friends any girl can have, and the perfect boyfriend I always dreamed of._


End file.
